


navy blue

by gingermina



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love, momo really just wants a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermina/pseuds/gingermina
Summary: Momo should have seen it coming. It's only natural for pretty girls to be with other pretty girls.





	navy blue

**Author's Note:**

> roughly inspired by the wil mv

"Promise me you'll marry me so that we can stay away from all of those nasty boys." Momo asks, no, she demands as she holds her pinkie out for Nayeon.

"I should be making you promise me that," Nayeon chuckles, linking her pinkie with Momo's. "You'll only ever get prettier, so that means everyone will be all over you next year!"

"Me? No, it'll be you. We should just get married right now."

And this was was exactly three years ago. Throughout those three years, Nayeon clung to Momo and Momo returned her affection. Nayeon was the only one who stayed by her. Sana and Mina met a girl by the name of Park Jihyo. And they were both pretty and rich, so of course they left Momo.

Momo should have seen it coming.

Their last year of school came as a shock to many people, but Momo still believed that she was the most surprised. How could she not be? Nayeon, the girl she's known since she transferred from Japan to Korea, changed in more ways than one.

First it was the contacts.

Nayeon had texted Momo and asked for her opinion when she first got them. Momo always thought Nayeon was beautiful, but without the glasses, Momo could see her eyes even better. Nayeon didn't stop there however.

Second came the hair. Nayeon opted for getting rid of her curly hair, spending countless weeks and money. Momo didn't hate it, no, but she felt uneasy.

Third was the weight that Nayeon had shed. She was never overweight, but the guys at school decided that she was still too fat for them. It pissed Momo off to no end. She loved Nayeon's cute little cheeks and her adorable double chin when she smiled really wide.

Fourth was the sudden amount of money her parents had earned. Though they had uniforms at school, Nayeon still dressed better than she used to outside of school. And sometimes Momo would catch Sana hanging around Nayeon more often than she used to.

Finally it was the friends she made. Sana, Mina, and Jihyo had fallen in love with the new Nayeon.

Nayeon held Momo's hand the first day of school, and she walked her to each and every class. At lunch, Sana sat by Nayeon, never once looking Momo's way. It didn't hurt her feelings, but she knew the feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach as jealousy.

This continued on and on for weeks with Sana increasingly becoming more and more clingy. Momo knows that Sana is clingy (she grew up with her for Christ's sake), but it's different when she's clinging onto Nayeon. Nayeon was her friend first, and no, Momo isn't being childish.

She doesn't hate. She has never hated, but she truly cannot stand how Sana kisses Nayeon's cheek now. It was different last year. Sana tripped Nayeon in the lunch room once, broke her glasses in gym class, and never went a day without making fun of Nayeon. Momo was the victim as well, but she got used to it. Nayeon never did.

She visited Momo last year. And Momo invited her up to her room and showed her her favourite stuffed objects (she remembers her strawberry that Jeongyeon won her, so they weren't all animals). Nayeon was okay there for just a little while, up until Momo accidentally let it slip that Nayeon was pretty. 

The only thing that Momo could do when Nayeon broke down into tears was hold her. She liked holding Nayeon because Nayeon was soft and warm and she smells like home to her. But she doesn't get to hold Nayeon anymore because Sana is the one doing that.

Momo wishes Sana didn't change. And she wishes that she (and her group, but mostly Sana) never bothered Nayeon. And Momo wishes Nayeon didn't forgive so quickly. Momo loves Sana, but Sana doesn't deserve Nayeon's forgiveness. Not after the hell she put her through.

Nayeon still walks her to class, and she still eats lunch with her and helps Momo hide herself in the locker room because she hates her body.

But then it was December.

Momo loves Nayeon as she pushes her against the locker, eyes cold and expressionless as she calls her the most worthless thing on Earth. Momo doesn't cry, but she does recoil because that's what she's supposed to do. And when Nayeon finally pushes her to the ground, turning on her heels to walk back to Sana, Sana pecks her cheek, and Momo can hear her praising Nayeon. 

She knows Nayeon is still good.

So she lets this happen, like she always has. 

And Momo doesn't stop her when she kisses her neck in the school bathroom, apologies falling from her lips over and over as her thigh finds its way between Momo's legs. Momo thought that a hug and maybe a kiss on the cheek would suffice, but Nayeon never did things simply. She always went the extra mile.

Momo gets a new pair of glasses.

They're cute, and lovely, and Momo is so happy because it's been awhile since she's gotten new glasses (her dad was currently struggling at his new job). So she wears them to school with a smile because she can finally see straight. Jeongyeon compliments her on them, and so does Dahyun, and she thinks Nayeon will finally leave her alone today. It's upsetting if you think about it too deeply, so Momo doesn't.

She's changing out for PE, and she's doing her very best to go as fast as she can because Nayeon no longer hides her from the other girls, and Momo can't stop thinking about how ugly they'd call her. As she's slipping her shoes on, she trips and falls in her rush, her glasses sliding right in front of who she swears is Nayeon. It must be with her new too expensive, name brand perfume. 

Momo looks up, but she can't see much at all because everything is blurry. Nayeon (she thinks) goes to hand her her glasses, but then Momo can smell Sana's perfume, and suddenly she's afraid. She knows this isn't going anywhere good at all, but she doesn't open her mouth as Sana tells Nayeon to break them. 

Momo waits until they're gone to curl up next to the trashcan that they discarded her new glasses in, biting her lip harshly to try and keep the tears in. She thinks that she could go the rest of the day in here, but within an hour of the next class being over, Jeongyeon finds her. And Jeongyeon threatens Sana the next day, fists curled up with Sana's shirt caught in the middle of them. Momo made Jeongyeon promise that she wouldn't hurt Nayeon.

Nayeon finds herself in Momo's room that weekend while her parents are away, kissing Momo so messily that it can hardly count as a kiss. Her apologies are beginning to sound like a broken record, but Momo pushes that thought into the back of her mind because she loves Nayeon and she likes it when she's being nice. 

As Nayeon's fingers find their way under Momo's shirt, she swears she feels a tear against the skin of her cheek. But Nayeon pushes that thought into the back of her mind because she shouldn't care about Momo. But she still buys her another pair of glasses with her exact prescription.

Momo has an old jacket that she likes wearing. It's pretty and pink, but it's more worn out than it was last year, and Momo really wished she had a new jacket, but she can't put that burden on her parents. Nayeon knows this. So she leaves her own jacket there with Momo before leaving, a silent warning on the tip of her tongue. Momo understands.

She wears it to school the next day because it's freezing cold, and Nayeon's jacket is navy blue, and it's kind of pretty even though it's not pink. When Jeongyeon asks her about the jacket (she knows that Momo likes compliments on her new things), Momo simply lies to her and tells her that Chaeyoung let her borrow it. Which leads to Momo begging Chaeyoung to play along. But Momo doesn't ever have to worry much because Chaeyoung understands. Sana used to treat Chaeyoung like how Nayeon is currently treating Momo. 

It hurts Momo's heart to know what Chaeyoung went through. She's too young.

In February, Momo accidentally walks in on Nayeon and Sana. Which, really, it wasn't her fault, they shouldn't be doing... that in a public bathroom. At least Nayeon shoved Momo into a stall that one day. 

She thinks she shouldn't be so upset. She always knew about Nayeon's giant crush on Sana all while Nayeon was completely oblivious to Momo's giant crush on her. Still, Momo cries herself to sleep that night because none of this seems too real, and she wishes she could just wake the fuck up. 

Nayeon promises Momo that she loves her as she's three fingers deep inside of Momo, and it's the most shallow declaration of love that Momo almost cries. None of this feels right, and yet Momo can't seem to stop Nayeon because she misses Nayeon touching her. She misses Nayeon just holding her.

Momo supposes she was always meant to be used. To be recycled and have their cycle repeat over and over until she feels better. When in reality, all of this only serves to make Momo feel worse, but it's Nayeon. 

She loves Nayeon so much that it hurts her worse when Nayeon touches her. Throwing her up against lockers, and pushing her to the ground, or choking Momo so hard she can see bruises the next day doesn't hurt as bad as Nayeon touching her and faking apologies. Momo thinks she's become so accustomed to physical pain that emotional pain hurts more. That must be it.

Momo loves Nayeon with her entire fucking being. And she misses the old Nayeon. But the old Nayeon always told Momo to be grateful for what she has, and the new Nayeon? That's the closest Momo will ever get to her best friend.

Graduation is hell.

Her parents, and her uncle, and her aunt, and even her sister show up. And after the ceremony, Hana talks to Nayeon. 

Momo hates it.

She hates how fake Nayeon is to Hana, but she knows that if Hana knew the truth, she might just kill Nayeon. So she keeps her mouth shut like she always does.

And Nayeon kisses Momo so deep that she can't think when they're out of sight, and they exchange a couple of conversations, but it can't last long because as soon as they're back in the open, Nayeon's new girlfriend suddenly has her by the waist, guiding her to her family. Momo misses talking to Sana's parents.

And Momo doesn't speak to Mina or her brother, and her parents seemingly ignore Momo. Nayeon's parents look Momo's way, but they don't make the first move. They always depended on Nayeon for that.

As Momo tries to settle into her home until the summer is over, she feels ill. 

She will more than likely never see Nayeon again, and they were supposed to get married, and run away together, and be happy. But that's just a fairy tale; Nayeon won't move to Japan with her. Not while Sana is in her life.

So Momo settles with a quiet promise that she won't let anyone use her again. 

Unless it's Nayeon.

Because she really loves Nayeon.


End file.
